Mandato
by Tefinitha
Summary: Odín tenía que tomar la decisión correcta para calmar a todos los Reinos. Thor y Frigga no estaban de acuerdo. Para Loki, aquello era una pesadilla.


¡Hola! Esto es algo que encontré en mi computadora, cuando estaba eliminando un montón de archivos viejos e incompletos. Lo escribí hace tiempo ya, pero nunca me animé a subirlo. No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que se ubica después del comienzo de Thor 2, luego de que Odín condena a Loki a prisión.

Obviamente, Marvel no es mio. Aunque eso ya lo saben...

* * *

Mandato.

Cuando Odín dictaminó aquel mandato, Thor sintió que la sangre se le helaba como un páramo de Jotunheim y el corazón se le detenía por un tiempo indefinido.

No. Definitivamente no estaba oyendo bien. Seguramente lo había malentendido, o todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Probablemente todo era una pesadilla, tan horrenda como improbable. Sólo era un mal sueño.

El llanto de su madre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ella sollozaba, y le imploraba a Odín con palabras temblorosas y frases incompletas. En sus ojos había un brillo sobreprotector que Thor pensó era también dolorido. Pero Odín se mantenía regio, frio y severo. Frígido.

Ahora la bella Frigga lo miraba a él. Lo sacudía de la capa, lo tomaba del hombro clavándole las uñas.

-Thor, por favor… Hazlo entrar en razón. Thor… apóyame

Pero Thor sentía aquellas palabras como ecos lejanos. No, eso no podía, _no debía_ estar pasando. Eso no era lo que él se había imaginado. Aquello no tenía pasar.

Odín impuso orden en la sala, obligando a Frigga a tragarse sus lágrimas y sus sollozos.

-No te atrevas.-le espetó. Su sentido maternal prefería recibir ella el castigo antes que someter a uno de sus hijos a aquello.

Pero el Padre de Todos no escuchaba. Le recordó a su esposa cuál era el lugar que ella ocupaba.

-Mi Reina, nada más y nada menos. Pero esta es una orden mía, y se cumplirá así como yo lo disponga.

Y Frigga sintió que se desmayaría en aquel instante. Sin embargo, se mantuvo fuerte.

 _"No te lo permitiré", "Por favor, piénsalo.", "Es tu hijo, no puedes hacerle esto."_ y _"Déjame hablar con él. Yo lo arreglaré todo. Loki me escuchará."_

Su madre le dirigió unas palabras a él, tratando de hacer que también intercediera en su favor. Pero Thor se sentía confundido, pasmado, flotando en la inmensidad del espacio. No podía reaccionar.

-Esa es mi última orden al respecto. Es mi voluntad y yo, como Rey de Asgard, haré que se cumpla tal cual lo requiero.

Frigga no soportó más aquello, y salió de la sala corriendo y llorando. No soportaba pensar el hecho de que planearan hacerle tal cosa a su hijo, aquel a quien ella había acunado entre sus brazos cuando él era solo un pequeño bebé.

-¿Has oído lo que he dicho, Thor?

Este asintió. No estaba de acuerdo con ello, y le dolía en el alma siquiera pensar en que debía aceptar aquella orden. Pero era una orden del Rey, y él debía aceptarla como tal. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para tratar de luchar contra su Padre. Lo había oído en aquel tono de voz, y sabía que Odín no cambiaría de opinión al respecto. Loki casi había causado guerras totales en dos ocasiones, y él, como Padre de Todo, estaba obligado a mantener la paz entre los nueve reinos. Si no había condenado a Loki a muerte, había sido a causa de Frigga. Pero aquel castigo que le había impuesto era grave. Para Loki, tan grave como la misma muerte.

Y Frigga sabía aquello, por lo que había luchado por hacerlo cambiar de opinión tanto como ella había podido. Pero, como Reina, era una mujer sabia. Y sabía perfectamente que el resto de los nueve reinos (incluyendo a Asgard) querían que la cabeza de Loki rodara por las escalinatas. El hecho de dejarlo con vida ya era un regalo, pero también un riesgo inminente. Tal vez, gracias al castigo de Odín, se calmarían los reinos. Pero a qué precio.

Cuando Thor bajó junto a un grupo de soldados hacia las mazmorras, se sentía pesado. Una extraña fuerza oprimía su pecho, dificultándole respirar, y un nudo le cerraba la garganta. Ya muchas veces había carraspeado y suspirado, pero nada había deshecho el nudo.

Cuando llegó hasta la celda, Loki estaba sentado leyendo. A Thor aquello se le asemejó a una imagen de antaño, cuando su hermano aún no había perdido la cabeza, y se sentaba bajo un árbol en los jardines a leer algún libro de magia. Y Thor siempre iba a molestarlo, insistiéndole en que jugaran con una pelota, o a perseguirse, o a las luchas. Loki nunca había sido muy amante de aquello, de todas formas.

Al verlos llegar, el prisionero se puso de pie y se acercó a la barrera. Se lo veía tranquilo, con aquella mirada desafiante y una sonrisa satírica. Thor, siguiendo las instrucciones que Odín les había dado, se adelantó al grupo. Traía su martillo listo para estrellarse contra cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria.

-Manos donde podamos verlas- dijo uno de los guardias, y Thor no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. El problema con Loki no eran sus manos, sino aquella lengua de plata que podía manipular a la gente cual marionetas.

Loki actuaba sumiso. Tal vez porque sabía que sus posibilidades de ganar eran bajas, tal vez porque sabía que no podía escapar del castillo, con la inmensa cantidad de guardias; o tal vez por simple curiosidad. Nunca habían ido a buscarlo tantos guardias, y mucho menos en compañía de Thor.

La barrera se desvaneció, y Loki retrocedió a causa de las armas de los guerreros. Thor siguió solemne en su puesto, con el martillo en alto, listo para la acción; pero con una aprensión matándolo por dentro. Él sabía que aquella sonrisa burlona no tardaría en desvanecerse, sin que él tuviera el poder de hacer algo por evitarlo. Él sabía la gravedad de la situación.

-Que sorpresa. Mi querido hermano desciende de las alturas para mezclarse con los plebeyos.

Loki entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda, aún retrocediendo. Los guardias miraron a Thor, quien asintió cabizbajo.

Entonces ni siquiera Loki tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Un sólo segundo, y un grupo de guerreros lo había aprisionado contra aquel futón que era su cama. Lo tenían agarrado, con las manos contra la espalda, las piernas bien sujetas y todo su cuerpo contra la pared. Lo habían inmovilizado totalmente.

Otro guardia lo tomó del rostro, con una fuerza tal que le hizo doler las mejillas. Y entonces Loki lo vio, aquel brillo plateado culminando en una punta filosa. Sus ojos se ensancharon, tanto que parecieron duplicar su tamaño. Sus irises se cristalizaron, amenazando con soltar unas lágrimas. Buscó con la mirada a Thor, quien no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

Todo pasó tan rápido que él, famoso por su palabrerío fácil, no pudo articular una sola palabra. Sintió un dolor punzante, y luego otro y otro; tantas veces que por unos momentos pensó que su martirio nunca terminaría. Sentía como cada vez sus labios se ajustaban más y más, la sangre caía manchando su boca y su cuello, y las lágrimas le caían mojando sus mejillas. Ya no le importaba llorar en frente de aquellas personas, porque, (por más que había tratado) sus intentos de detener sus lágrimas habían sido en vano. Y Loki, casi inconscientemente, mantenía sus ojos clavados en Thor.

El dios del trueno sabía perfectamente que los ojos verdes de Loki estaban fijos en él. Podía sentirlos, clavándose en su cuerpo, como aquella aguja que utilizaban en su hermano. Thor no tenía que levantar la cabeza para adivinar aquella mirada dolida, traicionada, y suplicante que le dedicaba Loki. Y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Sentía impotencia, porque una parte de él veía en aquel hombre a su pequeño hermano, al cual él solía cargar en su espalda y llevarlo así al castillo cuando Loki se caía y se raspaba la rodilla. Entonces Frigga los recibía, dulce y amable, curaba a Loki y luego los besaba en la frente a ambos.

A Thor le pareció ver en los ojos de su hermano ese mismo deje suplicante; solo que esta vez también reflejaban un fuerte dolor emocional. Loki se sentía traicionado e ignorado. Para él, ese era el mayor castigo y la mayor humillación posible. Le habían quitado la capacidad de emitir palabra alguna.

Cuando el guardia terminó, ordenó al resto que lentamente soltaran al prisionero. Este cayó, con todo su peso desplomándose sobre la cama. Con las manos libres, las acercó a su boca, donde aquellas ataduras metálicas le impedían hablar. Mantuvo la mirada baja, porque estaba seguro de que lloraba desconsoladamente. Por fortuna o desgracia, ningún quejido lastimero podía escapar de la cárcel que eran sus labios.

Thor se acercó a él, extendiendo sus manos para secar aquellas lagrimas que bañaban el rostro de su hermano. Quería tomar un paño y limpiarlas, junto a la sangre que escurría; pero se detuvo a centímetros de él, cuando Loki alzó su cabeza y clavó su mirada en él cual puñales. Entonces Thor supo que no lo resistiría.

-Lo siento.- murmuró, sin mirarlo. Y, dando una señal, hizo que todos salieran de la celda; volviendo a alzar aquella barrera dorada.

-En verdad lo siento.- dijo, suspirando, pero sabiendo que ni todas las disculpas del mundo valdrían para sanar aquel daño que le había hecho.

Y Loki, viéndose solo en su celda, rompió a llorar como nunca había llorado en toda su vida.

Estaba acabado. Odín por fin había acallado al Dios de las Mentiras.

* * *

No sé si lo habrán notado, pero la historia está basada en una leyenda Nórdica, donde un enano cose los labios de Loki para que éste ya no pueda seguir diciendo mentiras y engañando.

Recuerden que amo los comentarios y gracias por leer.

:)


End file.
